Take That! Ha! Take This!
by xxDibDabxx
Summary: Crack Fic! Complete Joke! Don't take seriously! The Doctor. Take That. Cybermen. And Halloween. That's all I'm saying!


**Take That! Ha! Take This!**

**Summary: Crack Fic! Complete joke! Don't take seriously! The Doctor. Take That. Cybermen. And Halloween. That's all I'm saying!**

**A/N: This is a joke fic that I dedicate to, and wrote for, my good friend 08JaryOwnald08 a.k.a Hayley as she loves both Doctor Who and Take That! Love you Haylz! :D Don't take it seriously! I mean no offence, and I actually love Take That and Doctor Who! Plus, Halloween in my fav time of year! Enjoy!**

Mark howled with laughter,

"I can't believe you just did that!" he exclaimed. The four boys were stood in the middle of the street, shaking with laughter. The night was black, only the full moon above showering them in silver light, and that of Halloween. Each one of the band were in disguise.

Gary was the biggest of the four in a huge pumpkin outfit, only he looked more like a mutant orange. He was wearing green tights, trainers and his face was painted in luminous orange, with a little pumpkin top bonnet on his head.

Howard had fake black hair glued onto every inch of exposed skin, and glowing yellow contacts, with supernatural black slits. Every now and then his fake fangs would peek from under his lips.

Jason was plastered like a ghost, his face a milky white, with black bags and deeply dark eyeliner. Fangs muffled his speech and made his mouth huge with fake blood around his mouth like clown lips. His spiked hair and a huge, stuck-up-collared cape made as finishing touches to his Dracula costume.

Mark had a bushy white beard, complete with thick glasses he didn't need. A long purple pointy hat that matched his starry robe made his stand out most out of the four. A thin wand poked from beneath a purple sleeve that went past his hand.

All the boys were kited with black bags to hold any treats they got as they went through the town.

"Hey! She asked what's the trick!" defended Howard. Jason snorted,

"Didn't mean you had to jump out and give the poor woman a heart attack!"

"At least we got to swipe all her candy when she fainted!" pointed out Mark, holding up his bag that was stuffed to the rim,

"Jackpot!" squealed Gary,

"Hell yeah!" replied Jason. He raked through the candy while Gary stuffed a bon bon in his mouth. Howard chuckled,

"So, who ready to finish out 'trick or treating'?" He asked and three heads shot up, all three with mirrored expressions of joy,

"Bring it on!" exclaimed Mark. Picking the black bags up off the ground, they all took a step forward in the direction of a huge mansion when a voice made them freeze in their tracks,

"Hey guys!" They turned around, all with looks of surprise.

Robbie was dressed in a long white fur coat with immense sunglasses on, despite it being late evening. He had his arms out as if expected the boys to hug him,

"I'm back!" he announced, smiling with his bleached white teeth sparkling,

"Oh no!" whispered all the boys in unison. They stood like that for what seemed like a lifetime, giving each other cautious and horrified looks. Robbie broke the silence,

"So, what's the next song we're doing? I'll be taking lead vocals of course; I sing so much better then every one of you guys. I wanted to back to the old days; only, I'll be the leader of the group. Maybe something pop. And we can get our kit off too! I wonder if that cleaner would come back and wipe jelly off our-"

"Um! Excuse me! We-Just-I-What?!" Stuttered Gary. All the boys shook there heads in agreement. Robbie frowned,

"I'm coming back…" he said in monotone.

"Oh no your not!" Shouted Mark. Robbie's face dropped,

"What?!" He exclaimed and Howard suddenly asked, coming out of a world of his own,

"What are you dressed as anyway?" and Robbie seemed to frown,

"What?" and Mark muttered,

"He dressed as that prat who used to be a member of Take That". The other three boys snorted,

"Hey! I am not! And anyway, they said that if I helped them, I could come back!" And the four members all froze.

"Who did?" asked Jason cautiously. Robbie beamed,

"Our new managers" he announced and the sounds of several heavy things bouncing off the ground caught everyone's attention. Robbie stood, proud and grinning, with crossed arms as two creatures marched out of the fog beside him like body guards. The men were tall, bulky and metal. Men of metal. With what looked like teapot hands of either side of their foreheads and eyes that were electric blue and lifeless.

"What are those?" asked Mark as the four boys stepped back slowly,

"_We are the Cybermen. You will sing for us when we turn the human race into Human 2.0 like us. We are your biggest fans_" said one of the metal men in a robotic voice.

After a moment of silence, the four boys fell about into a fit of hysterics.

"A man of metal! I could outrun that git with my legs tied together and a blindfold on!" Chortled Jason.

"Are we meant to be afraid of that?!" asked Howard doing a mock impression of fear. Robbie stuck out his lip like a toddler,

"I want to take over the music industry!" he complained,

"Well tough!" replied Owen, "'Cause we brought a friend too!"

A reasonably tall man in a brown pin-stripe suit with 3-D glasses on stepped out from behind a bush into a spotlight. He grinned boyishly, sticking out his hands and wiggling his fingers while saying,

"Boo!"

"_Noooooooo!_" screamed the Cybermen in a monotone robotic voice as they raised their hands to their faces in a pathetic attempt to protect themselves,

"I will stop you with my awesome self!" said the Doctor,

"_Coolness overload! We are blinded!_" they shrieked as the withered and fell to their knees after standing for too long in the Time Lord's awesome power.

"I will stop you evil creatures!" announced the Doctor. Skipping, he pulled off his 3-D glasses and held out his outstretched finger towards the Cybermen.

"I have this!" he exclaimed and the Cybermen shrieked,

"_Have mercy!_" The Doctor smiled triumphantly

"Will you play fair and not upgrade the human race then?" and the Cybermen replied,

"_Never!_" The Doctor shrugged,

"Then I have no choice but to stop you…" he replied. The five boys looked at each other with confused expressions.

The Doctor, in one swift movement, poked both the Cybermen square in the chest with his outstretched finger. The two metal men fell back with a robotic scream,

"_Argh!_"

Robbie gasped and fell beside the Cyberman to his left, holding its metal hand,

"Cybie!" he cried, "Don't die!"

The Cyberman replied weakly,

"_Robbie…There's something you should know...RJ…_"

"Robbie Junior?"

"_Yes…He's not yours…He's…He's…_"

"Yes?! Who's?!"

"_Manny's…_" and with that final word, the Cyberman's eyes went out and it became silent. Robbie stood, his lip stuck up unhappily and he turned to kick the other Cyberman named Manny. His cyber-girlfriend was dead and he had to go back to his un-achieving music career.

"Party pooper!" he cursed before he ran away. The four boys grinned and turned to high five the Doctor in turn,

"Let's go get more candy!" demanded Gary. The five boys put arms around each others shoulders and walked back towards the mansion in front of them,

"Oh! Candy!" squealed The Doctor.

**The End!**

**A/N: Review Please! :D**


End file.
